Danny Phantom Chats
by xxMarkSallingsBabyGirlxx
Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker chatting online. DxS fluffiness. Well, sorta fluffy. If you consider Danny asking Sam to the movies fluffy. Anyway, R & R. Let Me know if you want a sequel!
1. Chapter 1

DP Chat #1

Danny, Sam, and Tucker log onto their AIM accounts and chat with one another. Sam is talking to Danny and he has something really important to ask her.

GhostBoy505- Hey Sam. Hey Tuck.

GothicAngel323- Hey Danny. Hey Tuck. What's up?

TechnoGeek707- Hey lovebirds, what's up?

GhostBoy505- Tucker shut up. We are not lovebirds.

GothicAngel323- Hey Tuck, my mom just told me that she saw your mom when she went grocery shopping and that your mom bought a seven pound turkey.

TechnoGeek707- Turkey's here! Peace out ya'll!

Tucker has logged off.

GhostBoy505- Thanks Sam. I owe you one.

GothicAngel323- Yes, yes you do.

GhostBoy505- Sam, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me.

GothicAngel323- Without Tucker?

GhostBoy505- Yes. Without Tucker.

GothicAngel323- I'd love to. What time do you want me to meet you at the theater?


	2. Chapter 2

DP Chat #2

Danny and Sam have come back from the movies and log onto their AIM accounts. A few minutes later Tucker and Jazz join them.

GhostBoy505- Hey Sam.

GothicAngel323- Hey Danny. That movie was awesome. I really enjoyed it.

TechnoGeek707- Hey guys. How was the date?

GhostBoy505- It wasn't a date Tuck. It was just two friends going to the movies together.

TechnoGeek707- Whatever you say man. Anyway how was it?

GothicAngel323- It was fun. How was the turkey?

TechnoGeek707- Ha ha Sam.

JazzyPants141- Hey guys. What's up?

GhostBoy505- Jazz why are you here?

JazzyPants141- I'm here because mom said that dinners ready and to ask you how your date with Sam went.

GothicAngel323- For the last time it wasn't a date. It was just two friends going to the movies together.

GhostBoy505- Jazz tell mom that I'm not going to make it to dinner.

JazzyPants141- Okay but why can't you make it to dinner?

GhostBiy505- Because I can't.

JazzyPants141- Because why Danny.

GothicPrincess323- Because he's taking me out to dinner.

GhostBoy505- That's right. I'm taking Sam out to dinner.

JazzyPants141- Oh. Okay. Have fun you two.

TechnoGeek707- I knew you guys were going out.


	3. Chapter 3

DP Chat #3

Danny thanks Sam for getting him out of having dinner with his family. As they are chatting Paulina joins them.

GhostBoy505- Thanks Sam. I owe you.

GothicAngel323- No problem. And you don't owe me anything Danny.

GhostBoy505- Yes I do Sam. You know what, I'm taking you out on a date.

GothicAngel323- Are you serious? This isn't some sick joke is it?

GhostBoy505- No Sam. I'm being completely serious.

GothicAngel323- It's a date then.

PreppyPrincess562- Hey ghost boy. Goth freak.

GhostBoy505- Hey Paulina.

PreppyPrincess562- You know my name?

GhostBoy505- Yeah.

GothicAngel323- Hey Paulina. What are you doing here?

PreppyPrincess562- Well Goth freak if you must know, I'm here to talk to the Ghost boy. What are you doing here loser?

GhostBoy505- That "Goth freak" happens to be my girlfriend Paulina.

PreppyPrincess562- That loser is your girlfriend? Ghost boy you can do so much better.

GhostBoy505- First of all she is not a loser and secondly, yes she's my girlfriend. I love her. She's beautiful, funny, smart, and has a great personality. That's what made me fall in love with her.

PreppyPrincess562- But I'm way more prettier than her.

GhostBoy505- No one is prettier than Sam. Just the way her gorgeous violet eyes sparkle in the sunlight is breathtaking. The way her ink black hair shines in the sun makes my heart stop beating. Her flawless ivory skin leaves me speechless. Every time I close my eyes I hear her voice. It's like an angel is talking to me. Sam's perfect in every way. I love her more than words can describe.

PreppyPrincess562- That's it. I'm out of here. See you later Ghost boy.


	4. Chapter 4

DP Chat #4

Danny sticks up for Sam when Paulina talks trash about her. Danny says that Sam is his girlfriend and begins describing how beautiful she is. Paulina believes Danny and logs off.

GothicAngel323- Danny did you mean what you said earlier about me being prettier than Paulina?

GhostBoy505- Yeah. Your beautiful Sam. All that stuff I said about you is true. Even when I said I loved you. It was all true. I love you Sam.

GothicAngel323- Danny that's so sweet. I love you too.

GhostBoy505- Sam will you go out with me?

GothicAngel323- Yes. I'll go out with you Danny.

Tucker has logged on.

TechnoGeek707- Hey guys. I see that you finally told Sam how you feel Danny. Way to go man. I see you also asked her out. Dash is going to be so mad that he lost the bet.

GothicAngel323- Danny what's Tucker talking about? This was some kind of sick joke wasn't it? You don't really feel that way about me do you? I should have known. I'm out of here.

GhostBoy505- Sam wait!

Sam has logged off.

TechnoGeek707- What's with her?

GhostBoy505- Tucker this is all your fault! You always ruin everything. Thanks to you Sam hates my guts and will probably never speak to me again. Thanks a lot Tuck.

Danny has logged off.

TechnoGeek707- Me and my big mouth. I have to fix this but how?


	5. Chapter 5

DP Chat #5

Sam and Danny were chatting. Tucker logs on and sees that Danny told Sam he loved her and asked her out. Tucker congratulates Danny and says that Dash is going to be mad that he lost the bet. Sam realizes that Danny never really loved her and that it was a sick joke. Sam logs off and Danny yells at Tucker for opening his big mouth.

TechnoGeek707- Jazz you have to help me.

JazzyPants141- What did you do this time?

TechnoGeek707- I sort of told Sam that Danny made a bet with Dash.

JazzyPants141- Tucker you idiot! I don't think I can fix this. It's going to take a lot of time for Danny and Sam to trust you again. Sam won't talk to Danny and Danny's becoming more and more depressed every day. You really messed up this time Tucker. Sam loved Danny and when she thought that Danny felt the same way you came in and ruined it for her. Her mom called yesterday and said that Sam has been up in her room crying. She also said that Sam won't come out of her room or eat anything. Her mom is worried sick about her. Danny's the same way. You need to learn to keep your big mouth shut Tucker. This is something that you need to fix yourself. I can't help you Tuck. I'm sorry.

TechnoGeek707- Jazz please. What am I going to do? They both hate me right now. They won't talk to me at school, they ignore me at lunch, and I'm afraid that they'll hate me forever. Danny and Sam sit on opposite sides of the cafeteria. They won't talk to each other. And whenever Sam looks at Danny she looks like she's about to burst into tears. What do I do?

JazzyPants141- I don't know Tuck. I honestly don't know what to do.

TechnoGeek707- I need to listen to some Lifehouse right now.

JazzyPants141- What album do you have?

TechnoGeek707- Smoke and Mirrors, why?

JazzyPants141- What's track two?

TechnoGeek707- Falling In, why?

JazzyPants141- Tucker, I just solved your Danny and Sam dilemma.


	6. Chapter 6

DP Chat #6

Jazz solved Tucker's, Danny and Sam dilemma. Danny and Sam talk to each other for the first time in a week. Danny tries to apologize but Sam doesn't listen.

GhostBoy505- Sam, I'm sorry. I never wanted any part of that bet but Tucker made me go through with it.

GothicAngel323- Danny, I don't care that you didn't want any part of it. The point is you went through with it and lied to me.

GhostBoy505- I love you Sam. I really do. I've always loved you, I've just been too scared to tell you.

GothicAngel323- Danny, I know you're lying. You love Valerie not me.

GhostBoy505- Sam that is not true and you know it.

GothicAngel323- Oh really because two days after you told me you loved me I saw you and Valerie in a heated lip-lock by the janitors closet.

GhostBoy505- Sam, she kissed me.

GothicAngel323- You were ramming your tongues down each other's throats! Admit it Danny. You love Valerie and not me.

GhostBoy505- I love you not Valerie! If you died I don't know what I'd do. I'd probably kill myself. I love you more than anything in the world Sam. I can't live without you. You mean the world to me Sam. Please forgive me Sam. I would never do anything to hurt you. When I told you I loved you I completely forgot about the bet. I want to go out with you Sam. Please Sam. I'm crazy about you.

GothicAngel323- You sure do have a way to make a girl swoon don't you Fenton.

GhostBoy505- So what do you say? Will you go out with me Sam?

GothicAngel323- I don't know. I have to think about it. After everything that's happened Danny, I don't know if I can trust you.


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I didn't figure out how to until tonight. I know it's sad. I'm ashamed that I don't know how to work the site. But no worries, I got it. Keep a look out for my next story. I don't know what it's called yet but it's a Rob/Rae love story. I think they work really well together. Chapters 7 through 10 should be up by Sunday. Thanks for bearing with me. I will update my Puckleberry Love story when I finish the second chapter. That story should also be updated by Sunday, Monday night at the latest. Oh wait. Monday is Halloween. Okay, then Tuesday night at the latest. Last but not least, thanks for putting up with me. **

**Till next time,**

**Farewell my lovely readers. **


	8. Chapter 8

DP Chat #7

Danny asked Sam out and Sam said that she had to think about it. Sam eventually says that she will go out with him.

GhostBoy505- Hey Sam. What's up?

GothicAngel323- Hey Danny. Where's Tucker?

GhostBoy505- I don't know. I haven't talked to him in a while.

GothicAngel323- About earlier, I'm sorry. I feel really bad.

GhostBoy505- It's okay. I get that you were mad at me. You had a right to be.

GothicAngel323- I know. Ugh, Tucker better get his butt online or I'm going to shove my boot so far up it he's not going to be able to sit for a month.

TechnoGeek707- No need to be testy. I'm here Sam. What do you need?

GothicAngel323- You promised you'd tell me about the bet you made Danny make with Dash.

TechnoGeek707- About the bet, I forgot what it was about. All I know is that Dash bet Danny fifty bucks that he couldn't get you to tell him you loved him.

GothicAngel323- So you do remember what the bet was about?


	9. Chapter 9

DP Chat #8

Sam asked Tucker what the bet was about and apologized to Danny about ignoring him. Danny accepted her apology and Tucker told her what the bet was about.

TechnoGeek707- I told Danny and Sam about the bet.

QuaterBack909- Why the hell did you do that Foley?

TechnoGeek707- Because if I didn't tell her she would rearrange my organs.

QuaterBack909- You've got a point there. Shit! Sam and Danny just logged on.

GhostBoy505- Last night was awesome Sam.

GothicAngel323- I know. That movie was fucking scary.

TechnoGeek707- What movie did you two see last night?

GhostBoy505- We saw Paranormal Activity 3.

GothicAngel323- What's weird is that I normally don't get scared but last night I had my head buried in Danny's shoulder.

GhostBoy505- It was so scary I almost wet myself, but I didn't.

GothicAngel323- Then afterwards we went back to my house. Danny was tired and didn't want to go home so he stayed the night at my place.

TechnoGeek707- Oh, I see. So you guys did the 'deed' last night. I didn't know you had it in you, Danny.

GhostBoy505- We didn't do anything but sleep last night Tuck. She slept in her bed and I slept on the floor. Get your head out of the gutter man. Seriously dude.

GothicAngel323- Tucker you're a pervert. You really need to stop watching porn.

TechnoGeek707- I don't watch porn Sam and you know it.

GothicAngel323- I know and I'm sorry.

QuaterBack909- Hey guys. What's shaking?

GothicAngel323- Why the hell are you on here Dash?

QuaterBack909- Because there is something you should know about your precious little Danny.

GhostBoy505- Dash don't. Sam don't listen to him.

GothicAngel323- What should I know about Danny?


	10. Chapter 10

DP Chat #9

Dash and Tucker were talking about the bet and then Danny and Sam logged on. Danny and Sam started talking about last night and then Tucker's perverted mind made the conversation awkward. Dash came back on and told Sam that there was something she should know about Danny.

GothicAngel323- So what should I know about Danny?

GhostBoy505- It's nothing Sam.

GothicAngel323- No, I want to know what it is.

QuaterBack909- Your precious Danny is secretly dating Paulina.

GothicAngel323- I don't believe you. Danny loves me. He would never hurt me.

QuaterBack909- I'm emailing you pictures right now. Take a look for yourself.

GhostBoy505- What the fuck is your problem Dash? I would never hurt Sam and you know it.

GothicAngel323- Dash, your photoshopping skills are as good as a preschoolers drawing skills. Did you really think you could fool me?

QuaterBack909- I'm out of here.

GothicAngel323- I would never have believed him Danny, even if his photoshop skills were amazing. I love you and I always will.

GhostBoy505- I love you too Sam. Do you want to go ice skating tonight? There's this outdoor pond that freezes. I found it when I was fighting Technus.

GothicAngel323- I'd love to Danny. How about we meet in the park at six thirty?

GhostBoy505- Sounds like a plan. Make sure you bring your ice skates.


	11. Chapter 11

DP Chat #10

Danny asked Sam if she wanted to go ice skating at a frozen pond. Sam said that she's love to. Danny and Sam log onto their AIM accounts.

GhostBoy505- Did you have fun Sam?

GothicAngel323- I had a lot of fun Danny. Especially when you fell on your ass trying to do a trick.

GhostBoy505- Ha ha. Very funny Sam. You fell on your ass too remember.

GothicAngel323- Yeah, I know. We both fell on our asses. Do you know what day it is?

GhostBoy505- Yeah, it's Halloween. Why?

GothicAngel323- That's right. It's Halloween. My favorite holiday ever. My parents are on a business trip and they took my grandma with them. I was wondering if you wanted to come over and help me hand out candy to the little kids that come by.

GhostBoy505- I'd love to come over Sam. My parents are going on some college visits with my sister. I'll bring over the candy my parents bought for the trick or treaters and we can hand it out to them.

GothicAngel323- Okay, cool. I'll see you soon then. What are you dressing up as? I'm dressing up as a Strangelings Candle in the Dark Fairy. It's a gothic costume. When I saw it in the costume store I fell in love with it.

GhostBoy505- I'm dressing up as a Greek warrior. I think you're going to like it. I'll see you in a few hours.

GothicAngel323- I can't wait to see your costume. I bet you look good in it. Once you see mine you'll be drooling. Trust me.

TechnoGeek707- Am I allowed to come over?

GhostBoy505- No. You're going to that party tomorrow night anyway.

GothicAngel323- Sorry Tuck. The only reason we're hanging out together tonight is because we are both alone on Halloween. You're going to a party. We aren't. Besides, Danny and I need a little alone time if you catch my drift.

TechnoGeek707- Oh, I see. You want to make out with Danny. Way to go Sam.

GothicAngel323- No, I don't want to make out with Danny. I want to talk to him about what happened last week. I need him to know that I forgive him and that I really do love him. It was stupid of met to yell at him for something he had no control over. I want him to know how sorry I am. Plus, I really miss kissing him so we may make out a little. And anyway, why is it any of your business what we do?

TechnoGeek707- I'm sorry for suggesting that you wanted to make out with him. I know that you're sorry for yelling at him. And you're right. He had no control over what happened with the bet. It was all mine and Dash's idea to make Danny do that. So if you want to be mad at someone be mad at me and Dash, not Danny.

GothicAngel323- It's okay Tuck. I forgive you. I don't forgive Dash though. I hope you have fun at the party. Where is the party anyway?

GhostBoy505- Yeah, I was wondering the same thing.

TechnoGeek707- The party is at my cousin Andre's house. It's technically a Halloween slash birthday party. He was born on Halloween so he never goes trick or treating.

GothicAngel323- Cool. I hope you have fun. Danny and I will make sure to save you some candy, okay.

TechnoGeek707- Okay. Don't do anything I wouldn't do though. I don't want to be an uncle at seventeen.

GhostBoy505- Tuck get your head out of the gutter.

GothicAngel323- You my technologically advanced friend are a dirty dirty little boy. You really need some psychological help Tuck.


	12. Chapter 12

DP Chat #11

Sam asked Danny if he wanted to come over and help her hand out candy to the trick or treaters. Danny agreed and went over to Sam's house. Sam suggested that Tucker get some psychological help.

GhostBoy505- Sam, last night was awesome. I still can't believe you scared the living shit out of Lancer. That was funny as hell.

GothicAngel323- I'm glad you liked it. Maybe we should get together next Halloween and scare the living shit out of Lancer together.

TechnoGeek707- Wait, Sam scared Lancer? Aw man. I can't believe I missed it. What happened?

GhostBoy505- Yeah, it was so funny. Sam decided to dress in all black and sit on her porch with the bowl of candy in her lap. Lancer came up to the house with his niece and when he went to reach into the bowl to grab some candy, Sam grabbed his hand. He screamed like a little girl. His niece was rolling on the grass laughing. I was rolling on the laughing and trying not to bust a gut.

GothicAngel323- Don't worry Tuck we filmed it for you. You can watch it with us later tonight.

TechnoGeek707- Awesome. I'll bring the leftover candy from the party.

GothicAngel323- Cool. Danny spent the night so he's going to be helping me get everything ready.

TechnoGeek707- Did you and Danny sleep in the same bed?

GhostBoy505- Yes Tuck, we did. But we didn't do anything but sleep.

TechnoGeek707- So does this mean you're dating?

GothicAngel323- Not exactly. We're just friends. We don't want to ruin our friendship.

GhostBoy505- No Sam. You don't want to ruin our friendship. I think that if we date it will strengthen our friendship.

GothicAngel323- Danny, we both decided that we shouldn't date. It wasn't just me.

GhostBoy505- Sam that's not true. Quit lying. I think you're just scared to date me because you think I'll hurt you or break your heart somehow.

GothicAngel323- Screw you Daniel James Fenton! You know I'm right. I'm not making up lies. You are! I'm out of here.

**Dun Dun DUNNN! What's going to happen next? Let me know if you want a sequel! **

**Till next time,**

**Farewell my lovely readers**


End file.
